You are everything
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: A very pregnant Maya is worried she's not enough for Lucas, is she right or will our favourite huckleberry reassure her. Based off Jim and Pam in the office.


My eyes widen as I struggle to button up my light blue blouse. My large, swollen bump keeps preventing me from looking cute.

I feel tears build up in my eyes, why have I gotten so gross and fat?

My husband comes into our room, his eyes glued to his phone, "Hey babe"

I sniff and wipe my cheeks, "Hey Huckleberry"

His head snaps up at the tone of his voice, "What's up?" He asks crouching down and holding my face.

I push him away. "No. I'm not speaking to you!"

My husbands eyebrows knit together in confusion, "What have I done?"

"You made me fat and ugly!" I cry loudly as a sob escapes my lips.

Lucas laughs and holds my head softly, "Maya you're neither fat or ugly"

I raise my eyebrow in disbelief, "I can't even fit in my top!" I exclaim gesturing towards my unbuttoned blouse.

"That doesn't mean your fat it means your pregnant"

"There's no difference between fat or pregnant!" I hiss grabbing his shirt bringing him closer to my face.

My eyes widen slightly as I feel lips pressed against mine. I quickly kiss back and wrap my hands around his neck.

We pull away after a few seconds.

Lucas cups my face, "Maya you're so pretty"

Butterflies dance around in my stomach.

"Really?" I ask holding his hands tightly.

"I promise, after all you're still my blonde beauty"

I smile brightly and kiss him again.

"And you're not fat. You have the most wonderful thing growing inside of you our baby"

I purse my lips, "Shit that reminds me, it's not our baby"

Lucas stares at me confused, "Huh?"

"It's Farkles baby"

My husband rolls his eyes before gently shoving me, "Guess that means I can announce I've been having an affair with Riley"

My eyes widen as tears well up in my eyes, "What?"

Lucas' eyes widen as he quickly holds my face, "Babe I was just joining in with the joking"

"But you loved her! So we're not allowed to joke"

"Maya you're the first and last person I've ever and will ever truly love"

My heart swells, "Huckleberry, you sure know how to make a girls heart flutter"

My husband laughs, "God, your hormones make you so soppy"

I nod and crinkle my nose, "I know, I'm not feeling it"

"I know. I prefer it when you're yelling at me"

I shrug, "So do I, but my maternal instincts are turning me all mushy"

Lucas smiles and kisses my forehead, "So have we decided what we're calling him?"

, "Why do you always assume it's a boy?"

"Because if it's not a boy, then I'm not doing any night feeds"

I bite my tongue in annoyance, "God I can't wait for that joke to end"

Lucas grins and ruffles my hair, "Shortstack I'm not joking"

"Well that makes no sense seem as your entire life is a joke"

My husband shakes his head, "God, your comebacks have gotten worse. You are not the woman I married"

I purse my lips, "Well maybe you shouldn't of gotten me fat!"

"I know it's a shame" He says as he kisses me cheek and goes past me into our shared bathroom.

My eyes widen slightly as I feel a phone vibrate from underneath me, I stand up and see Lucas' phone ringing. It's Zay with slightly hesitation I answer it.

"Luc my man!" Zay cheers happily into the phone.

I smile, "Hey Zay!"

My old friend laughs, "Oh hey Mrs Huckleberry!"

"How are you? How's Texas?"

"It's amazing! I'm actually getting signed with the NBA"

I gasp and let out a noise of astonishment, "Really?! Dude that's amazing!"

"I know, are you sure Lucas doesn't want to come back? I know the coaches would still happily have him on the team"

"Uh, I mean we discussed this but he seems happy here still"

Zay laughs, "Are you sure? Cause this has been his dream since we where ten"

I force a laugh, "Well he does say he's happy"

"Okay, well get him too call me back. Bye Mrs. Huckleberry"

"Bye!" I say chiefly before hanging up.

How have I been so selfish?

I've let my husband give up his dreams because I was pregnant. I'm the worst wife in the world and what if a years time or five years time he thinks our simple life in New York is not enough for him?

What if I'm not enough for him?

Because even though most of the time, he winds me up and angers me beyond belief he still is the best and most amazing person I have ever met. And he deserves everything and more.

…

It's been a few days since Zay called Lucas. And I've pretending it's all good but it's not. I had the big bowl of guilt eating me up. But at least everyone was suppose to be going Riley's tonight so hopefully tang should take my mind of things.

I was already here, Lucas had to work slightly later and I missed Riles so we had some girly catching up time.

"So peaches, you seem a little off. Are you okay?" Riley asks holding my hand gently.

I nod "I'm fine Riles. It's just I'm tired and the hormones aren't helping"

"Well you know im always here"

"Of course I do Mrs. Minkus" I say teasingly giving her a quick hug.

Riley's cheeks burn as she goes over to the kitchen too check on the food were having for dinner.

The door opens, I smile as I see Lucas and Farkle walking in together laughing.

"Hey baby" I greet as Lucas comes over and gives me a quick peck.

I quickly turn my attention to Farkle and quickly hug him with a massive grin on my face.

Riley clears her through and walks forward so she's stood next to Farkle.

"We have an announcement" Riley says holding her boyfriends hand tightly.

"WE'RE MARRIED!" Farkle exclaims.

My jaw drops, "Seriously?'l

Riley nods, "We just went to the courthouse, the other day. I just looked up at him and said do you know what I wanna do today Farkle?"

Farkle grins, "I said no and then she said 'Farkle Minkus I really wanna marry you today'. And now hence why we are now married"

I grin and quickly hug my two best friends, "Guys that's awesome!"

Lucas smiles and hugs them, "Im so happy for you both"

After 15 minuets of catching up, we all sit down and eat Rileys famous meatballs.

"So I hear Zay is doing amazing" Riley says as she grates cheese over her pasta.

And here it comes again, the guilt.

Farkle nods, "I know, im pretty jealous"

I shake my head before standing up and going upstairs into Riley and Farkles guest bedroom. I couldn't take it anymore the guilt and worry of me not being enough was killing me.

There's a knock on the door before Lucas comes inside the room.

"Hey what's up?" He asks sitting down on the bed next too me.

"Are you happy?"

He blinks, "What? Maya of course I'm happy"

I nod, "I know, that we're catching up with old friends and that makes you happy. But what about in a year or five years from now?"

"What are you talking about!?"

"Baby don't get me wrong, Im happy we're still in New York but you're missing out on your dream! And what happens when one day you wake up and realise this isn't enough for you?! And im not enough for you!"

Lucas shakes his head, a frown gracing his face, "You think you're not enough for me?"

I nod tears welling up in my eyes, "I do"

"Not enough for me? Maya you're everything!"

I blink slightly taken back, "I am?"

"You are! I have been in love with you since we where sixteen. And do you want to know how I realised because you sacrificed your own feelings to make me happy. What kind of amazing person does that? You truly are the most amazing person I've ever met"

I smile as tears fall down my face, I rest my forehead against his "Dear god, I hope our Son is just like you"

Lucas pulls away, "Our son?"

I nod smiling, "Don't get mad, I called the doctor a week ago. We're having a boy!"

"How could I get mad? We're having a boy!"

I quickly kiss him, his arms wrap around my waist instantly.


End file.
